The New Age
by YELLOW.exe
Summary: A little candy shop in Jamonicai village... no one would suspect the four teens, barely making it by in life, would become the new ninjas! This is based off a RP me and my friend are doing. I hope you don't mind randomness. Takes place as season 2. New chapter every other day. Or whenever I can find time to write/upload one...
1. Crap-backstory-stuff

**THE NEW AGE**  
**Completely irrelevant title, I know... but this is a fanfic based off of a roleplay me and a good friend of mine did over the course of...about a month. So it's (obviously) gonna be pretty long. And random. Maybe. xD YOU NEVER KNOW... My notes will be **(in parenthesees)** and bold.**

"Jade, what are you doing?" A girl with light blonde hair cried out to the respective girl across the room.  
"Cleaning the shelves...and not taking candy..." The brunette responded, feeling a bit guilty for being caught roaming the shelves.  
"Yeah, well, you know we're not supposed to eat any. It's for sale only." The blonde responded.  
"Oh come ON, Crystal, you are such a downer!" Jade shot back.  
"So where do you want these boxes?" A boy with brown hair and a green hat aksed Crystal.  
"Oh, you're back. Just put them in the back, where Jon is." Crystal ordered.  
"Will do." The brown haired boy said.  
"So bored..." Jade said as she walked over to the counter and put her head down.  
"Well, get up, we aren't going to sell anything with you moping about and complaining." Crystal told her firmly.

_These productive teens are Jon, Jade, Crystal, and Bryan. They are childhood friends, making a living by selling candy. Their parents were best friends, but, sadly, their parents have all died in the "accident"... the teens are trying to get 30,000 _**(I call the currency "bits")**_ bits so they can live peacefully in Ninjago City._

"Hey Crystal...?" Bryan started.  
"What is it Bryan?"  
"...Can I have some chocolate?" he asked innocently.  
"No, Bryan. How many times do I have to say it?..."  
"Yeah Bryan." Jade butted in, munching on a chocolate bar.  
"WHAT?! SHE GETS CANDY AND I DON'T?!" Bryan exclaimed in suprise.  
"She does not get candy. _Nobody_ gets candy right now." Crystal said, annoyed at the fact that Jade took the chocolate bar when she specifically said NO. Upon doing this, a red-clad, spiky-haired individual walks into the shop.  
"Welcome to the Candy Sweets! How can we help you?" Crystal asked the man cheerily, despide being incredibly angry a mere 3 seconds ago.  
"Uh, yeah, I'd like some Lightning drops, Rock candy, and... Lemon sours?" The man asked.  
"Jon, get this man his candy." Crystal starts.  
Jade gasps and exclaims, "You're... you're..."  
The man chuckles. "Well, at least _someone_ recognizes me. I'm-"  
"Kai, the red ninja aflame..." Jade states in awe.  
"Y-" Kai starts, but is interrupted by the rest of his team coming into the shop, and Jade squealing in happiness at the sight.  
"Kai, what is taking so long?! We need to go!...Oh. Can I take the candy now?..." The man asks and reaches for the bag with the candy.  
"Look, I don't care if you're Billie Joe Armstrong, you're gonna have to show me the money first." Bryan states firmly  
Cole mocks him silently and puts 5 bits on the counter. "Here." He says with a glare at Bryan.  
"Thank you, come again please!' Crystal cheerily states.  
"Will do." Kai says and leaves with a wink directed at Crystal.  
Once the famous ninjas leave, Jade goes to the front of the store and sighs.  
"What, are you love struck or something?" Crystal inquires jokingly. Jade ignores this comment.  
"OH NO WAY!" Jon exclaims.  
"Oh yes way, they're totally the same person she's like a female Jay!" Crystal exclaims. Jade huffs.  
"Ohhhhh, okay." Bryan says.  
"Oh yeaaaah..." Jon states.  
"Yeah, she was even trying to invent wings...JUST LIKE JAY'S..." Crystal states.  
"I'm sorry if he had a good idea!" Jade replies.  
"Whatever..." Jon says.  
"What's so good about them?!" Bryan asks Jade.  
"Well-" Jade is interrupted by Bryan.  
"Oh look I bought a crossbow!" Bryan states happily and brandishes the newly-bought bow.  
"Bryan, are you sure that's saf-" Crystal starts but is interrupted by the bow firing and going straight through the wall.  
"...oops..." Bryan puts the bow down and cringes in embarrassment. Suddenly, an individual with black messy hair enters the store. Bryan instantly lightens up at the sight, and so does Jon.  
"Welcome to the Candy Sweets." Crystal says monotonously.  
"Can I have some chocolate?" The man asks.  
"Yes, BUT you must pay with SONGS!" Bryan practically screams.  
Crystal blinks repeatedly and then realizes who the man standing in front of her is. "You're-!" She squeals happily.  
"SING AMERICAN IDIOT!" Jon cheers.  
"AND HOLIDAY!" Bryan exclaims.  
"...here's your candy, that'll be 2 bits..." Jade says, not a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"NO! HE MUST PAY WITH SINGING!" Bryan, Jon, and Crystal all exclaim happily.  
The man gives Jade the money and leaves.  
"Come again." Jade states.  
They wait a while, just until the man is out of earshot.  
Then comes Jade's "death".  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Crystal shouts as she lunges at Jade's neck.  
"It's just a-" Jade starts.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?!" Bryan shouts.  
"Yes...but..." Jade says.  
"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Crystal exclaims whilist trying to strangle Jade.  
"Help...me..."

* * *

"Hey, look at that kid." Bryan says, after Jade recieves her punishment, pointing at a kid wearing a black cape and hoodie, with a "rib" design and a green number 5 painted on.  
"...aww." Jade coos.  
As the kid comes into the shop, he exclaims loudly that he wants all the candy they have. Everyone looks at eachother and laughs.  
"What?...no! I'm serious! I-I'll release the Serpentine onto you!" The kid says defensively.  
"Look kid" Jade begins with a chuckle, "You're adorable and all, but come on... the Serpentine aren't real."  
"Oh, he's _adorable_..." Jon starts unhappily.  
Crystal walks over to the kid. "Look, kid, I know the Serpinetine were out there..." she kneels down to his height. "But they were sealed away, and even if you _could_ release them, they wouldn't obey you...not for long, anyways. So it's not worth trying. Just bring some cash next time, okay?"  
The kid gets up on his tippy-toes in a desperate attempt to become taller. "Fine! This will not be the last you see of... LLOYD! GARMADON!" He storms out in a mix of anger and embarrassment.  
"...I never knew you were good with kids, Crystal..." Jade starts.  
"Serpentine, huh? BULL!" Bryan exclaims defiantly.  
Crystal sighs in irratation. "Believe what you want, but the Serpentine are real."  
"Well in that case, ailens are real!" Bryan states.  
"I'm not saying they're not...!" Crystal says.  
"And HEROBRINE!"  
"Well it's painfully obvious he is."  
"Yeah, isn't he like, the creator's dead brother or something?" Jade asks.  
"But I saw him in pocket edition!" Bryan says.  
"I _said_..." Crystal starts with a sigh.  
"I know..." Bryan replies.  
Crystal sighs and leans on her stool. "We've had a decent amount of business today." Jade nods in agreement and bites into another chocolate bar.  
"Jade, did you buy that one?" Crystal asks skeptically.  
"Yes...technically..." Jade starts, not very confident.  
"The hell does that mean?" Bryan asks angrily, for he wants chocolate.  
"Well, we buy the candy from the candy people using _our_ money, so..." Jade trails off.  
Crystal sighs, and after a minute of thinking, she says, "Fine. Everyone gets ONE. ONE candy."  
"YAY!" Jade says happily as she reaches for another bar of chocolate.  
"NO, JADE...you've already gotten yours." Crystal says irratibly.  
"Yay!" Bryan says happily as he grabs a bar. Crystal sighs and grabs some rock candy.  
"So how many bits have we got so far?" Bryan inquires.  
"We got 14 bits today, not including our savings, which is about 402...we're gonna have bread for dinner again, unless we get lucky and a random person comes in and starts handing us meat." Crystal says unenthusiastically.  
After a bit of thought, Bryan pipes up, "I know! We could start robbing rich people!"  
"No, Bryan... I mean, we'd be good at it, but what happens when the ninjas catch us?" Crystal asks.  
"Come on... just one big chest, no fingerprints, and we'll go for someone we've never met... They won't recognize our voices." Bryan says.  
"NO BRYAN! They'd put up a notice! We're not robbing rich people!" She exclaims.  
"Fine..." Bryan says, defeated.  
"Come on, Jon, I need to get more scrap metal from the junkyard." Jade says, standing up.  
"Alrighty then." Jon gets up and leaves with Jade.  
"I'm going into the back to take inventory, watch the shop." Crystal says, heading into storage.  
"Sure...!" Bryan says with a chuckle.  
After a while, a panicked Jon and a scared Jade burst through the doors.  
"GUYS GUYS SERPENTINE LLOYD RED BLUE SNAKES..." Jade starts crazily.  
"Jade, calm down, what is it?" Bryan asks calmly.  
"**_CRYSTAL WAS RIGHT!_**" Jade yells.  
Crystal comes prancing into the room pointing at Bryan's face and laughing, "I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! IN-YOUR-_FACE!_"  
Bryan ignores her comment and pulls his crossbow out, just as Lloyd comes over the hill and bursts into the shop.  
"TAKE THE CANDY! TAKE IT _ALL!_"  
"GET BEHIND THE COUNTER!" Crystal warns her friends, while Bryan ignores her and goes to the roof with his crossbow.  
"Oh crap, crap, crap.." Jade says quietly. Crystal look up and quickly sits back down. "Don't look them in the eyes" she starts, "those are Hypnobrai."  
"I'm gonna end this." Bryan states, aiming his crossbow at Lloyd.  
"DON'T SHOOT LLOYD!" Crystal yells at him.  
"Wha- KID?!" Lloyd states, unhappy with the name.  
"WHAT?!" Bryan yells, startled, and shoots straight up by accident. A dead bird flutters down, a bolt through its head.  
"Yay! Meat for dinner!" Jade exclaims happily.  
"Always looking on the bright side..." Crystal says irratibly. Suddenly, the ninjas appear and start to save the day!  
**(Hooray! xD I'm totally not being lazy here.)**  
"...I wanted to be the hero..." Bryan says, defeated.  
"RETREAT!" Lloyd yells. Skales slithers by, mumbling something about his leader and how stupid it is doing a candy-raiding mission. Crystal stands up, tells everyone it's okay, and yells at Bryan to get off the roof.  
"Damn it, woman, I wanted to save the town!"  
"You can do that next invasion, Bryan, now get down!"  
"How much did they take?"  
"They took all the candy in the front of the store. We still have the stuff in the back, but that's about it."  
"Finally!" Bryan exclaims, grabbing bolts. "I'm going snake hunting!"  
"I'll allow it." Crystal says. Jade sits down and sighs.  
"We're not doing so well, are we Crys?..." Crystal shakes her head.  
"No... no we're not..."

* * *

"I'M BACK! I got hypnotized like 6 times over but I got some snake tail!" Bryan exclaims while shaking 2 blue snake-tails. Jade cringes in disgust. "Painful." Kai, Cole, and Jay walk in.  
"Are you guys okay? We saw this was pretty much the only place they robbed." Cole asks Crystal. Crystal nods. "Yeah, we're fine." _caterpillar-brows._ She adds in her head.  
"We're fine. Why do you ask?" Bryan inquires skeptically.  
"I'm just checking...it's my duty as leader to make sure people are fine..." Cole says defensively.  
"Well, yes, thanks for checking up on us, Mr. Cole." Crystal says urgently. _Notice me, senpai.._. Jade says to herself. **(SOMEONE likes Jay~)**  
"Well, we're okay now, so you can be on your way." Bryan says, mentally shoving him out the door. Cole raises his eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh...kay?" Crystal nods and says thanks.  
"_You can leave now_," Bryan urges Cole. Cole tugs on Jay's shoulder and beckons him out the door.  
"Cool idea! Bye!" Jade tells Jay.  
Once the ninjas finally leave, Crystal asks, "SO...When's dinner? And who should cook?"  
"Should I cook tonight?" Jade asks.  
"**_NO!_**" Everyone yells firmly.  
"I'll cook tonight!" Jon says.  
Crystal nods in acceptance. "Yes, please do, I can't stand Jade's cooking."  
"Give me the things." Jon reaches for the bird and tails.

* * *

"IS IT DONE YET?"  
"No Jade..."  
"HOWABOUTNOW?!"  
"No..."  
"HOW ABOUT NOW?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?!"  
"No."  
"Aww..."

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!" Jon calls to everyone. Crystal turns the sign to "closed" and walks to the kitchen, where Bryan and Jade eagerly await the awesomeness of Jon's cooking.  
"This is _amazing,_ Jon!" Jade says with her mouth full.  
"Thank-you."  
"You can make anything taste good..." Crystal says to Jon, after being skeptical about the snake tail.  
"So who's doing night shift?" Bryan asks, after everyone has eaten their fill.  
"I did it yesterday. It's not my turn." Crystal states.  
"I did it 2 days ago!" Jade exclaims.  
"So that means it's either Bryan's, or Jon's..." Crystal concludes.  
"I'll do it today, only so that tomorrow I can say, 'YOUR TURN JON!'." Bryan finishes.  
Crystal laughs. "Okay. See you guys tomorrow."  
"Night." Jon, Bryan, and Jade say.


	2. Lloyd's a slave!

THE NEW AGE

**Whoo, chapter two. Already to almost 5k words in two chapters?! Man. I type like the wind... anywhoozers thanks to those who read. And yes... the chapter title is a sopiler... xD I personally love this chapter. Anyways, sorry for my rambling, read on.**

Jade wakes up and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' Jade. I bet you forgot about morning shift? Well, don't worry, I covered it." Crystal states calmly.

"Where's..."

"Sleeping. You can go wake 'em up." Crystal says.

Jade starts running around like she ate all the candy, screaming for Jon and Bryan to wake up.

"Aghhhh..." Bryan slowly gets up, holding his head.

Crystal chuckles. "Well, that's one way to wake them up."

"I ALMOST SHAT MYSELF!"

"haHA poor Bryan."

"Come on..." A familiar, yet unknown voice says behind them.

"But I don't wanna!" A younger voice exclaims.

Crystal turns around to greet the supposed customers. "Welcome to the Candy S-"

"Go on, Lloyd, say you're sorry."

"I'm...sorry..."

"You're what?" Crystal inquires the black-hooded kid.

"WHOZZAT?!" Bryan asks from his room.

"I'm..." Lloyd starts.

"GO ON, say it, they don't have all day!"** (Actually, Cole, they do... (Cole) Shattap xD)**

"I'm...sorry..."

"Hmm? I didn't hear you." Crystal says, enjoying the fact that he is apologizing.

"I"M SORRY FOR ROBBING YOU." Lloyd yells, upset.

"Hmm, maybe I'll accept your apology if you _GIVE OUR STUFF BACK!_" Bryan exclaims, now beside Crystal.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Lloyd says defensively.

Crystal glares at Lloyd.

"...fine..." Lloyd says.

"Well? I'm _WAITING..._" Bryan says.

"I may have...uhh...eaten it all.." Lloyd admits.

"That's okay; you can pay in bits." Bryan advises.

"But I don't have any money!"

"Bryan what did you expect he's like, 5." Crystal asks Bryan.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM _EIGHT_!" Lloyd informs them.

"That's alright, you can work here for free and you'll make up for it!" Bryan says.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm a future dark ruler! I can't be working in a run-down, old candy shop!"

Crystal, upon hearing Lloyd's exclamation, glares at him with a hatred none can imagine.

"Oh. Well, we could always have your head" Bryan says as he points the crossbow at Lloyd, "Or sell you to be a slave or sell you to a pedophile..."

Lloyd's eyes widen. "OKAY! Okay fine I'll work here."

"Great! You start now." Bryan says cheerily.

"Good. Well, I'm off." Cole says as he heads for the door.

"You must like this candy shop a lot... you've visited it three times in the past 24 hours." Jade observed.

"If you even so much as _sniff_ the candy, I'll have a bolt go straight through you." Bryan warns Lloyd.

"He's not lying." Crystal adds, somewhat angrily and upset.

Jade slowly edges toward Lloyd and whispers to him, "He wouldn't, actually..." Lloyd gets bored and sits on a nearby stool. "Nobody's coming..."

Crystal sighs. "Yeah, it's like this every day."

"I'LL BE 88 BY THE TIME I'M DONE!..." Lloyd exclaims, upset.

A customer comes in and gets a lollipop.

"Well, 2 bits down, 98 to go."

Lloyd groans unhappily and leans back. "This is gonna take _for-ev-ar_..."

"I got breakfast on the tabl-WHAT'S _HE _DOING HERE?!" Jon exclaims.

"Free labor." Bryan informs.

Jon chuckles. "Paying for your crimes, huh?"

"This is why I _hate _justice..." Lloyd says absentmindedly.

"Heh. Hey, Lloyd, go sweep that." Bryan says as he points to some dirt near the entrance. Lloyd mopes over to the broom and half-heartedly sweeps. Crystal sighs and puts her head on the counter.

"What are you?..." Bryan asks

"I'm just...refreshing..."

"Okay you sure?"

"Yeah" Crystal says with a nod, watching Lloyd's movements. Lloyd picks up a ladybug and puts it outside gently.

"Good, now go to your post, Lloyd." Bryan commands.

Lloyd huffs. "NO! WHEN'S LUNCH?! I'm hungry!" Crystal chuckles quietly at his little outbreak. Bryan hands him a piece of bread. "Eat it then go back to work." He tells Lloyd.

"But I'm _HUNGRY_..." Lloyd complains.

"Well Lloyd, you can't eat like a king while working here. We all have the same amount of food." Crystal informs him.

"Eat your bread." Bryan commands.

Lloyd eats his bread then goes back to his stool, mumbling "Stupid store, stupid people, stupid snakes..."

"Stupid people, stupid store?..." Bryan asks him, waving the crossbow.

Lloyd plasters a fake smile onto his face. "Nice people, nice store, nice snakes..."

Crystal laughs. "You didn't have to say snakes..!"

"Well I'm _sorry_." Lloyd says grumpily.

"I'm going for a walk. Anyone coming with me?" Bryan asks as he hands Jon his crossbow.

"I'LL COME!" Lloyd says.

"AHAHHAHA, no. You stay here, I'll go with Bryan." Crystal says.

"Yay!" Bryan says happily.

**A while later, Crystal and Bryan return.**

"Welcome to Candy Sweets what do you want?" Lloyd asks monotonously.

"Where's Jon and Jade, Lloyd?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah...where are they..." Bryan asks as he narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Well, Jade and Jon went off to the junkyard, so I took the responsibility of running the shop upon myself!" Lloyd says proudly.

"Huh, okay then." Bryan states, suprised. Crystal huffs and mumbles to herself how she still hates him.

"I'm back." Jade says as she and Jon enter the room. Jon is moaning unhappily. "It's her turn to make dinner tonight..."

"SERIOUSLY, what's so bad about her/my cooking?!" Lloyd and Jade ask, almost in sync.

"Uhh... no offense Jade, but..." Crystal begins nervously.

"It sucks." Bryan finishes.

"_Badly_." Crystal adds.

Lloyd laughs.

"WELL THEN, just for _THAT_ comment, _I'm_ not making dessert!" Jade states angrily.

"Oh...too bad...oh well..." Bryan says sarcastically.

Crystal puts on a fake disappointed look. "Such a shame... I really wanted some of your..._ special dessert_..."

"Really? You guys are nasty..." Lloyd looks around at everyone with a disgusted look.

"That's weird..." Jon says absentmindedly, looking outside.

"What's weird?" Crystal asks him. Before he can respond, she interrupts him and asks Lloyd if anyone had come by the shop yet. Lloyd shakes his head no.

Bryan sighs, with a hint of pride, "Oh well...means more time for you!"

Lloyd groans unhappily, and Crystal starts laughing evilly. Everyone soon joins in, and finally Lloyd chimes in with his fail of a laugh.

"YOU...CANNOT...LAUGH!" Crystal says while pointing angrily at Lloyd. "GO SIT IN THE CORNER!"

"Wh-whaaaaat?!" Lloyd says in disbelief.

"NNNNNNNAOW!" Crystal yells angrily. Lloyd slowly mopes to the corner and mumbles.

"Meanie-head."

"I HEARD DAT."

"BAHAHAHA! We OWN you!" Bryan laughs loudly. Crystal chuckles along with him. Jade sighs. "I'm going to my room to build my thingy-mabob." She leaves to the back room.

"You know, after serving that fat guy, it's nice to have our own servant now." Bryan says somewhat cheerily.

Crystal nods in agreement and shudders. "That is very true. That guy was a creep..."

"He was. We should tie him to a pole!"

"That'd be so much fun!"

"After we're done with him..."

"WHAT or WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lloyd exclaims, butting in.

"Shh, mind your own business, and stay in the corner." Crystal tells him.

"Just the good job you've done." Bryan answers his question.

"I DID A GOOD JOB?!" Lloyd exclaims happily.

"Yes, for once in your life you've suceeded at something." Crystal says dryly. Cole walks in.

"Rock candy please."

"Lloyd, go get Mr. Cole his rock candy." Crystal commands him.

"2 bits, buddy." Bryan tells Cole.

"Why do you like our shop so much?..." Crystal inquires.

Cole shrugs. "It's nice..."

Jade comes out of her room and hands Cole a parcel. "Take this to Jay for me, will ya? Thanks." And leaves again.

"Very good Lloyd, now take the ninja's money..." Bryan commands the boy. Crystal laughs. Lloyd takes the money and hands Cole his candy.

"Thanks" Cole starts normally, "I'll be back..." Cole leaves, somehow acquiring a Terminator voice.

"Please do!" Bryan says with a laugh. Jade comes in boredly.

"How cool would it be if we were ninjas...?" She asks everyone distantly.

"What gave you that thought?" Bryan asks her.

"Dunno, but just think...I'd be like, wind, or something..."

"Well," Crystal starts with a chuckle, "Unless Sensei Wu is at a lack of ninjas, I seriously doubt it." Crystal responds, trying to put Jade's dream to rest.

"I'd be, like, arrows or something." Bryan says, trying to revive the conversation.

"No, no, you have to have an ELEMENT..." Jade responds.

"Oh yeah, I'd be like, crystals or something." Crystal responds with a laugh.

"No..."

"YUSS!" Bryan exclaims.

"What element would Bryan be...?" Crystal asks Jade.

"Geez I dunno..." Bryan says.

"Hmm... Crystal would be...ehr...poision maybe...or technology...and Bryan would ,maybe be just like, heavy weaponry or something. Or maybe something like nature..." Jade says, trying to imagine.

"Oh gosh I can't imagine Bryan being nature...nature's so peaceful, and Bryan's so...not." Crystal said tiredly.

"Oh and you're not?!" Bryan countered.

"Well I didn't threaten to kill someone!" Crystal exclaims.

"True." Jade agrees.

"SO?!" Bryan asks with a laugh.

"Nature's all peaceful-like...I think you'd be...hmm...maybe poison?...No, that'd probably be Crystal." Jade thinks aloud.

"Yeah, that's probably me." Crystal agrees.

"Yeah, I'm wind then!" Jade responds, forgetting about finding Bryan's element.

"What'd I be?" Jon asks.

"Hmm...you seem like you would be shadows..." Jade replies.

"Wind...? Fridge?" Bryan asks, confused. **(By this point, in the real conversation, I told my friend "Now you choose" but it got changed to "Now you fridge"...that's why he says fridge.)**

"What do _you _think you'd be?" Jade asks him, trying to get rid of confusion.

"DARK!" He exclaims happily.

"Jon's pretty much dark." Crystal extinguished.

"Then...tech!" He dodges.

"That suits you." Jade concludes.

"Yay!" Bryan exclaims happily with a laugh.

Crystal laughs. "That's only if a miracle happens. Only in your dreams."

"We can dream, can't we?" Jade asks hopefully.

"HELLS YEAH! Do you think there's a golden crossbow?" Bryan asks.

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe the creator of Ninjago decided to make a secondary set or something..." Crystal says

Lloyd fakes a gag. "Eew. Goodness."

"HahahaGET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Bryan exclaims loudly.

"Well if I'm fired, what can I do to repay then?!" Lloyd exclaims, confused.

"He does have a point." Crystal agrees.

"Easy. I'll sell you as a slave!"

"We are _**NOT **_selling this eight-year-old as a slave, Bryan! It's out of the question!" Crystal counters angrily.

"_Thank-you_..." Lloyd thanks Crystal.

"_**FINE!**_" Bryan says, upset.

Crystal chuckles quietly and leans back on the stool, satisfied. "Today seems like a good day."

**The evil snakes come to take Lloyd**

"SCRATCH THAT!" Crystal exclaims from her spot on the floor, where she had fallen off her stool.

"Finally! My escape team!" Lloyd exclaims happily.

"Guys, hide!" Crystal says, ducking under the counter. Bryan grabs his crossbow and pulls it.

"Or not, yeah, that's fine too." Crystal says to Bryan with a glare.

A snake grabs Lloyd. "LATER LOOSERSSSS!" It hisses.

"NO!" Crystal exclaims, jumping on the snake's back and clawing on its scales. "GIVE LLOYD BACK!"

"Drop him, _snakey_." Bryan says, pointing the crossbow at the snake holding Lloyd. The snake hisses.

"What are you doing?! ATTACK!" Lloyd exclaims unhappily. A snake catches Crystal and tries hypnotizing her.

"NOOO...ooo...ooh?" She says, in a half-hypnotized state.

Bryan punches the snake in the jaw and shakes Crystal awake. Jade is throwing unbreakable jawbreakers at the snakes and knocking out quite a few. Crystal snaps awake.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Oh...yeah I'm fine."

The snakes see this window and makes their snakey-getaway. Bryan runs after them, firing at them.

"AFTER THEM!" Crystal yells to Jade and Jon, still under the counter.

**(Yes, yes, run after the snakes, nothing will happen, I swear...*fingers crossed behind back)**

"WHERE ARE THE NINJAS?!" Bryan exclaims, half out of breath, and half running.

Crystal shrugs, "I don't know but come on!", Sprinting ahead of Bryan.

**Meanwhile, with the ninjas...**

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The red, black, and white one chant.

"I'm...no. Just no." The blue one says, warily.

"DO EET!" They chant once more.

"Alright..." The blue one says, putting his goggles down over his eyes.

"YEAAAAH!" The ninjas push him down the hill in a cardboard box.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Back with the ones chasing the snakes and being PRODUCTIVE...**

"Damn it!"

"We lost them..." Crystal sighs in despair.

"Let's head home." Jade suggests.

"Good idea. Come on, Bryan." Crystal says, patting his shouder.

Bryan sighs. "Alright..."

The four teens head home, defeated.


	3. Sad chapter time D:

**THE NEW AGE**

**So, look, I made it to the third chapter. HOORAY! I'm so proud of myself **TTuTT**... But I shouldn't be suprised. I've got a LOT of writing ahead of me. This chapter is supposed to be sad in the first part, can you listen to sad music or something and read it? That would intensify the mood... but you don't have to. And don't flame me for failing at writing sad things. I'm better at drawing sadness than writing it...Sorry that the chapter is so short.**

**Woah, wouldja look at that, over 5,000 words in 3 chapters?!**  
**CLAP FOR ME, AUDIENCE.**

**CLAP FOR ME.**

**(please?)**

People run past the teens in a panicked manner. The teens think that is suspicious, ut they disregard them and keep walking. They turn a corner onto their street, they push open the door to the shop, and they sit and wait for the next few customers to come along.

_Or that's what they thought._

"Why is everyone running?" Jade wonders aloud.

"I don't know, just keep walking." Crystal responds.

"Excuse me sir, why are you running?" Jade stops a pedestrian and asks.

"You haven't seen? I'm sorry..." The man says mysteriously, and runs away.

"Okay..." Jade says, not satisfied with her answer. The four turn the corner, and are devastated at the sight. A once-cheery, happy, candy shop is now a charred, falling-apart ruin.

"Where...how...?" Crystal wonders aloud, mystified at the sight.

"Those damn snakes..." Jade says through clenched teeth and balled-up-fists.

"It's...gone..." Crystal kneels down, ready to cry.

"The ninja will pay for this..." Bryan accuses.

"It's not their fault..." Crystal starts.

"They didn't come!" Bryan exclaims

"But it's not...it's not their fault..." Crystal defends.

The four ninjas land in fighting poses nearby.

"WE'RE HER-...oh..." Kai says awkwardly.

"We lost _everything_..." Bryan says in disbelief.

Crystal shudders and sits up. "It's not..." She starts, but slumps down in defeat, "How are... _Where_ are we gonna live?

Jade comes over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Crystal...we'll figure it out...somehow..."

"With what?! ALL WE HAD WAS THAT!" Bryan exclaims.

The ninjas stand around awkwardly, not being a big help.

"Uhh...well...maybe...you could stay at the Dojo? Like, until you can get another home?" Kai suggests suddenly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! ARE WE SUDDENLY A SHELTER FOR EVERYBODY?! WHAT WOULD SENS-" Jay screams at Kai, who is shut up by Cole slapping him upside the head.

"Oww..."

"I guess it...it couldn't hurt..."

The ninja brighten up at Crystal's statement.

"Hmmph." Bryan 'hmmphs' upsetly.

"Well, when you guys are ready we can head out." Cole says, taking charge.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Crystal asks Jon, Bryan, and Jade. They all nod in agreement.

"Alright! But it's a long walk..." Cole says absently.

"Don't you have, like, dragons or something?" Jade asks them.

"Eheh..." Jay starts nervously. "See, Wisp and the others are...back at the dojo...we told them to head home..."

**(This may not make sense now, but it will later (much, much later) in the story.)**

"OHHHHH, JUUUST GREAT." Bryan says unhappily.

Crystal sighs. "Alright, let's go."

**Time passes. Lots and Lots of time.**

"You...guys...are..._**IDIOTS**_!" Crystal yells at Kai, the nearest ninja near her.

"We're sorry our dragons flew off..." Kai says, not sorry in the least.

"Seriously though, why put your Dojo on the mountain that has half a million steps?!" Jade asks, exhausted. Jay shrugs. "Beats me. Sensei's weird like that."

Crystal groans again. "Almost there..."

**More time. Transitions, transitons everywhere.**

Crystal collapses on the ground in exhaustion. "FINALLY!" Jade and Jon sit back-to-back, leaning on eachother for support.

"SHH!" Cole warns. "Sensei can't see or hear you..!"

"See or hear what?" A voice appears from nowhere.

"AAAAH!" Kai and Cole scream in union.

"Ehh...uh...Sensei, these are...uh..." Jay starts, nervous and a little upset.

"I'm Crystal."

"I'm Jade."

"Bryan."

"Jon."

"Well, why are they here?" The long, white bearded man inquires.

"Sensei," Zane begins, "These people's house got burnt down, most likely by Serpentine and Lloyd. Jay suggested they stay here until further notice."

"Yeah, sorry if we're any" Jade coughs. "_INCONVIENANCE..._" Crystal nods in agreement.

"Can they stay? Can they? PL_EEEE_ASE?!" Jay begs.

The Sensei sighs. "I guess that can be arranged."

"YEAH!" Everybody but Crystal, Bryan, and Jon exclaim happily.

"The girls can stay with Nya, and the boys, the ninja."

"Who's..." Crystal starts.

"I'm Nya." A girl wearing a red kimono and with short, black hair enters the courtyard. "I'm Kai's sister."

"Oh. Hello! Nice to meet you!" Jade says with a wave hello.

"I MUST MEDITATE." Sensei exclaims loudly, and leaves.

"The fu?" Jade, Crystal, Bryan, and Jon state silently.

Cole chuckles. "I'll take Bryan and Jon to their rooms."

"I'll show you gals around. It's nice having more girls around for a change." Nya states, beckoning for the girls to follow him. Crystal waves goodbye to Jon and Bryan. "Meet up with you after."

Bryan sighs, not very happy, "I'm gonna _KILL_ Lloyd..."

**After some time, they meet up yet again.**

"I like this place."

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting."

"Yeah, beats the old wood shack we had for a bloody house..." Bryan says, somehow acquiring a british accent.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired..."

"I guess I'll turn in too." Crystal then Jade inform Bryan.

"So early? And without dinner?" Bryan asks them.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm tired from all the walking..." Crystal and Jade lie respectively. Well, not really... Crystal really isn't hungry.

"Night Jade, night Crystal."

"Night Bryan.

**Crystal, Zane, and Jon are chattering happily while the others are playing video games.**

Nya walks in. "Jade, Crys, Bryan, and Jon, the Sensei wants to see you."

"I DIDN'T EAT HIS COOKIES...!" Jade exclaims guiltily.

Nya promptly facepalms and points down the hallway. "His room's down there."

They make their way into his room, **(somehow acquiring the ability to shapeshift. Nah, I'm kidding, but how cool would that be?! I'm sorry. I'll finish.) **eventually.

"Hello students."

**A/N**

**Sorry, guys, my docs got switched around and messed up. Something was off, and I fixed it. So...yeah.**


	4. Cooking Challenge

**THE NEW AGE**

**So, how you liking my story so far? Just the right mix of awkwardness, sadness, and humor...ness? I guess. CHEERS! And thanks for reading.**

"I SWEAR I WASN'T THE ONE TO EAT YOUR COOKIES!" Jade shouts defensively.

"That is _not _what I wanted to discuss, Jade. But we will discuss that another time."

"N'aww man!"

"So, the other ninjas must have told you about the Green Ninja already."

All of them nod.

"That saves me trouble. But, as it turns out, I had overlooked a scroll in my chest of scrolls. There are, supposedly, _four_ other ninjas destined to protect the Chosen One."

"'_Only in your dreams' _YOU SAID! '_highly unlikely' _YOU SAID!" Jade brags to Crystal.

"The elements are poison, tech, shadows, and, wind." Sensei explains.

"AHAHAHAHA you're kidding, right?" Bryan treads.

"I would never joke on a manner of this importance."

"We're gonna be _NINJAS_?!" Crystal exclaims happily.

"Yes, but it must remain a secret. The others must not catch wind of this. If anyone asks, I was punishing you for eating all my cookies." Sensei explains, whacking each of the dumbfounded new ninjas on their heads.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"WHAT'S THE DEAL?!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Leave me."

All the teens leave the man to his peace.

"I knew today would be awesome."

"Crystal, that was yesterday."

"...I'm close enough, Bryan."

"This is insane..."

"WE CAN'T BE!"

"I would've never guessed..."

"Never guessed what?" Nya asks, butting into the conversation.

"...never guessed that Sensei was so overprotective of his cookies?..." Jade half-lies.

"Well then..." Kai says, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Jade and Crystal, you're lucky." Jay suddenly bursts.

"Why's that?" Crystal asks.

"IT'S ZANE'S NIGHT TO COOK!" Jay screams happily.

"Oh yay !" Bryan cheers.

"What does that mean?" Jade asks.

"Zane is like, the best cook in the history of like, EVER!" Jay cheers.

"No, Jon is!" Jade counters.

"No, you're clearly mistaken" Jay begins with a chuckle, "Zane is the best."

"Uh, _no,_ Jon is." Jade replies with attitude.

"_Nooo,_ Zane is."

"Jon is."

"Zane is."

"Jon."

"Zane."

"JON!"

"ZANE!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! We can have a cook-off! _Then _we can see who's the best!" Crystal bursts.

"That sounds like fun." Zane agrees.

"YEAH, LET'S DO IT!" Jon shouts enthusiastically.

"No sabatoges, you have unitil 6, and use whatever you can find within the time frame." "GO!" Jade states the rules then Jay commands. Zane and Jon run off to start their cooking competiton. Jay and Jade run off to encourage and watch their favorite cook.

"Two great cooks..." Crystal chuckles. "This day is a pretty damn good one!"

"So what now?" Bryan asks.

"I guess we wait until dinner." Crystal says.

"Video games?" Bryan suggests and pulls a controller up.

"Sure I guess, but you're probably gonna win." Crystal agrees, and goes to play.

"Can we play too?" Cole and Kai ask.

"Sure, why not? The more foes, the merrier." Bryan states.

**Time warp: Crystal went outside and drew for a bit**

Crystal walks in. "What's going on?"

The Ninjas and Bryan have been playing video games, and Bryan keeps winning. They're on round 36, and Bryan is still the undefeated champion.

"I JUST KEEP OWNING THESE LOOSERS!" Bryan explains happily.

Crystal chuckles. "Yeah, well, let me try. You're not gonna beat me." She says with confidence. Shortly afterward, Crystal gets 3rd place, and Bryan wins 1st yet again.

"Damn it."

"YEA-YUH!"

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, night everyone." Crystal says normally, but is actually wanting to hide from her crushing defeat. **(No I'm not, Author. (YES YOU ARE, CRYSTAL. YOU MUST DO AS I SAY.) Whatever.)**

"Goodnight." Everyone says with a silent laugh.

**Time warp (yet again :D)**

Sensei Wu sneaks into the girl's room and shakes Jade and Crystal awake.

"Awaken, my students. Can you get Jon and Bryan?"

"What?" Jade says with a yawn.

"Sure." Crystal says, wide awake.

"First put these on, then wake them. Then give them these and meet me outside." Wu explains, handing Jade a yellow suit and Crystal a light purple one. Then he leaves, probably outside.

Crystal was the first to change, so she goes to the boy's room to wake Jon and Bryan.

"Gosh, it's like a cyclone came through here." Candy wrappers and empty Monster energy drink cans are strewn randomly about the floor. Crystal gently shakes Jon's and Bryan's bunk.

"Guys, get up."

"What is it?" Jon states loudly.

"SHH! Don't wake up the others!"

"What's going on?" Jon asks, quieter.

"Night training. Our punishment, I guess."

"DAFUQ TRAINS AT...WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Bryan shouts, clearly upset.

"SHH!" Crystal practically whisper-shouts at them and hands them an orange suit and a dark grey suit. "Put these on and meet us outside ASAP."

Bryan groans. "Fine."

**WHEE! MORE TIME WARPS!**  
"Hello. Welcome to your night-time punishment." Wu states from his spot on the middle of the course.

"I told you." Crystal says to Bryan.


	5. Episode 2 part 1: Home

**THE NEW AGE**

**Sorry, guys, I've been pretty busy and had relatives coming and...It's just SO MUCH WORK...**

**school won't let up on homework, either. I'm sorry for not updating xD**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

**I'm gonna try to do POV's now :D YAY!**

_So Crystal, Jade, Jon, and Bryan were out for night training. Sensei Wu fails them all, and leaves to meditate._

_Crystal's POV_

"...What just happened?"

"I don't know Jade, I'm too tired to care." Bryan mumbles

I sigh. "Go to bed, guys."

"DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" Jade shouts and runs into the room. Bryan passes out on the course. I chuckle. He did that at the shop, too. I pick him up and drag him to his bed, with some help from Jon.

"Night Bryan, night Jon."

"Night Crystal."

"Mehrmerbl."

I go back out on the course to train. I'm gonna blow Sensei away next time!

**(**_**Blaaargh**_**. I don't like POV very much. But I'm gonna keep it (or at least try) throughout the chapter.)**

**Next morning**

_Zane's POV_

What time is it? I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some waffles. Yeah. Jay's going to harm me if I get waffles, however, I do not care. He can beat me. I just want waffles.

...Why is Crystal passed out on the dining room table? And in a purple suit, for that matter?

_Crystal's POV_

Go away Bryan, the fluffy kingdom of marshmallow kittens need me.

Huh? Who's-OHHH, that's right. Snakes. Lloyd. Ninjas.

"Morning Zane."

I sit up, yawn, and stretch.

"Why are you on the table?" Zane asks me.

"Well...uh...I...like tables?" I say, lying. Anyone could see through that lie, dammit. Hopefully Zane hasn't- oh wait, he lives with three other guys. I'm screwed. He saw right through my lie, most likely.

_Zane's POV_

Crystal likes tables? Okay.

_Crystal's POV_

"Cool. Why are you in a purple ninja suit, though?"

Seriously? He didn't catch my lie? Lucky me. Wait, I'm still in my ninja suit?!...I guess I'm gonna have to break Sensei's law, not even 24 hours after he said it...

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

_Jay's POV_

GOOD MORNING WORLD! Oh hey, Zane's awake. He's probably making breakfast. I'll let him be. Ooooh, Bryan and Jon are still asleep!

"Hey Kai, Cole, can I wake them?"

"Go for it, Jay."

"Why not? They'll just miss everything else otherwise."

I start shaking their bunk.

"BRYAN JON BRYAN JON BRYANJONBRYANJON BRYINGON BRYINJON BRYJON BRYJONWAKE UP!" I shout really loud and really fast.

_Bryan's POV_

Damn it Jay.

_Jade's POV_

I awoke with a start. Jay was shouting something that sounded like Bryan and Jon... I don't remember. I'm gonna go save Jay from Bryan's wrath.

_Bryan's POV_

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JAY!"

"AHHH DON'T HURT ME! KAI! COLE! HELP!"

"Nah, it looks like you got it."

"JERKS!"

Zane, Nya, Crystal, and Jade appear in our doorway. I don't pay much attention, but I think they're there. I'm too busy wringing that son of a-

"GUYS!" Jade flails hoplessly.

"WHAT?!" I respond, annoyed. She better have a good reason.

"When's breakfast?" She asks.

"I thought Zane was making breakfast." Jay squeals.

"Why don't we just get Eggo waffles?" Crystal suggests.

"GOOD IDEA!" I exclaim happily. I love eggo waffles.

**Time warp #1**

All are sitting down eating waffles happily.

"Pass the syrup, Cole."

"Why? You have so much already, Crystal"

"It's true, it's like your waffles are drowning."

"Cole, Kai, no they're not. I'm sorry that I like to have every hole in the waffle filled with syrup."

"I'm still not giving it to you."

"Give it, caterpillar-brows."

"No way, blondie."

"Dumb rock."

"Stupid blonde."

"FLUFFY HEAD."

"PERFECTIONIST PIG!"

"STUPID PEBBLE!"

**"SHHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!**"

"YOU SHUT UP, BRYAN!"

"Guys, calm down, we don't need to fight."

"YOU CALM DOWN, ZANE!"

"CRYSTAL! DON'T YELL AT ZANE LIKE THAT!"

"YOU DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT, JADE!"

"What is going on here?!" Sensei Wu comes in, clearly unhappy at the shouting this early in the morning.

"Nothing, Sensei!~" Everyone says cheerily, despite all the fighting moments before.

"Well, since it seems you're done eating and happy, I'm going to meditate."

"BYE SENSEI!~"

**(Okay I can't do POV writing anymore. It's just unnatural for me. So here, have some "Author-bird's-eye-view writing.)**

Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane are training. Kai's practicing his spinjitzu, Jay's blocking arrows with his nunchucks, Cole's running around the enemy simulator, and Zane's meditating. The others, except Nya, are sitting on the stairs, studying their moves. Suddenly, Zane hops up, jumps in front of Jay (causing him to lose focus and get an arrow to the 'chuck), grabs Cole's scythe and chops one of the mannequins, jumps over the pillars, does spinjitzu, and freezes the ground where Kai is spinning. The three other ninjas, intent on not getting in Zane's way, wander over to the others.

"This roof isn't big enough for all of us." Kai states, unhappy.

"Correction; this roof isn't big enough for _him_." Cole corrects Kai.

"It's like he's in his own world." Jade starts.

"_I bet he can't even hear us!_" Jay adds, half to the group, and half to Zane.

Zane grunts, throws his shurikens, spin-kicks, and grabs the shuriken back. Sensei wanders over to the group, somewhat happy that the ninjas decided to train.

"Sensei, Zane's...weird." Kai informes the man.

"What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?" Sensei Wu asks, quizzically.

"No, Sensei, he's..."

"Weird-weird." Cole starts, and Bryan finishes.

**Flashback time!**

Cole is sitting on the toilet, reading the latest issue of The Ninjago Times.

Zane walks in, grabs his comb, and brushes his already perfectly-spiky hair, not noticing Cole about 6 feet away from him on the toilet.

"DO YOU _MIND_?!" Cole shouts at him, disgusted.

Jay, Jon, Zane, Nya, and Jade are all watching a romantic tragedy, Nya and Jade are crying a river and hugging eachother, because Johnathan, the main character, has to leave Wendy, his love. Jon and Jay are trying their best not to cry, but they too, are about to burst. Zane, however, bursts out laughing. Everyone stares at him, wondering what the heck is going on in his brain.

Bryan and Kai are going on a midnight-snack raid. Kai opens the door and...suprise, suprise, there's nearly nothing there. Bryan picks up a note at the back of the fridge.

"'I'm sorry, I consumed the last of the snacks. Cheese?' WHY WOULD HE LEAVE THE CHEESE?!"

"I don't know man but he's gonna have to go buy me more twinkies."

**End flashbacks**

"He seems pretty normal..."

"We like the guy, he's really smart, he's just..." Jon starts, interrupting Crystal.

"A little off sometimes." Kai finishes.

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different. I should know..." Sensei responds.

**DING-DONG!**

"MAIL!" Kai, Cole, and Jay run to the door.

The postman sighs. "Let's see... a letter from Jay's parents," The man hands Jay a letter. "Kai has a fan letter," He hands Kai a letter with hearts all over it. "Oh, something from Cole's father." He hands Cole a not very neatly sealed letter.

"What, no package? I'm expecting something from creatures, beasts, and beyond!" Cole oh so rudely asks the man. **(What, oh, it wasn't rude? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. It was rudely asked. If you disagree, go to my profile.)**

"Oh, no, nothing from...ah! Here, here." The man says, handing Cole a big package after digging around in the bag.

**A/N**

**Sorry it ends here, like I explained, I'm really busy.**


	6. Episode 2 part 2: Home

**THE NEW AGE**

**Here it is- the rest of the episode. But from Crystal/Bryan/Jon/Jade's side. Because you can go and watch the episode yourself and see what happens.**

"Oh! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole says as he runs off to give his dragon the present.

Crystal walks over to the mailman and hands him some water. "Here, I know how exhausting it is running up and down that mountain."

Jay and Kai open their letters, Jay throwing the envelope behind him. Zane walks slowly and sadly toward the house.

"Hey Zane. How come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay asks him.

"I...don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all of my life." Zane informs the ignorant Jay.

"Aww..." Crystal coos, and pats his shoulder.

Jay and Kai look at eachother.

"You mean you've never had a home?" Kai so brilliantly deducts. Zane shakes his head no, slowly.

"The monestary is your home now." Sensei tries to comfort Zane. Zane turns his feet and briskly walks into the monestary.

"You're not good at cheering people up, are you?"

"Do not speak ill of me."

**Time warp**

_All are sitting at the dinner table, snacking on some entrees._

"Mmm! Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!"

"Jon was better, Jay..." Jade mumbles.

"Hey! I didn't hear any complaints about the duck chowder I made a few nights ago!" Cole tries to spark a conversation. **(Plotholes. Plotholes everywhere. I guess this is what I get for not planning out my stories to the full xD)**

"That's because it glued our mouths shut." Bryan states monotonously.

"You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" Kai asks. Crystal, on the other hand, is laughing her guts out. **(Not literally. Just clearing that up for the simple-minded.)**

Jay crosses his arms. "Yeah, _please_ don't make that again."

"Dinner is served!" Zane walks in and puts a _delicious _turkey on the table, then steps back to reveal that he's wearing a pink, flowery apron. Everyone stares at him awkwardly. Then they all explode with laughter. All except for Crystal, who has a look of compassion.

Zane looks angry for a moment, then calms down. "What's so funny?"

"Zane, you're wearing a- even _I_ wouldn't wear that!" Nya speaks up for the first time in her life.

"Don't mock Zane's style!" Crystal snaps back.

"You laugh because I take steps to insure I am clean after cooking?" Zane asks, walking to the end of the table, confused.

"Ha-ha! No, We're laughing because you cane out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" Bryan explains.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." Zane states, sadly.

"Sure seems so..." Jade mumbles to herself, remembering the movie.

Cole sighs. "Well, how about this?" He picks up a plate of shrimp and mashes it into Kai's face. Everyone but Crystal and Zane start laughing again. Sensei Wu gets up, picks up a bowl of **(I have no idea what it is, maybe it's Jell-o or something...)** something, and walks to Cole.

"How could you not find that funny-BLAAH!" Cole screams, because Sensei dumped the whatever-the-heck-it-is on his head. Crystal laughs loudly, along with Sensei and Kai.

"_Now_ you are brothers." Sensei says, putting his hands on each of their shoulders with a wink.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Bryan yells and throws some bread at Kai. Everyone joins in, Cole using his hat as a shield. Zane looks like a hurt puppy as people throw food at him.

**Time warp #2**

Zane takes a bag of wasted food and throws it away. He takes off his apron and looks at the sky. Crystal comes out and pats his shoulder.

"Hey, Zane, I'm sor-"

"It's alright."

They both look up at the sky. Suddenly, a falcon screeches. Zane tilts his head at the bird resting on a tree and the falcon mimics. Zane shakes his head. The falcon copies that, too.

"Hey Zane, do a little dance. See if it copies it!" Crystal suggests, hypnotized.

Zane waddles back and forth and flaps his arms. The falcon mimics. Zane smiles at the bird happily while Crystal giggles. The falcon hops off and flies away into the night. Zane glances at the falcon and the home.

"Let's follow it." The girl suggests.

Zane nods and runs after the bird, the girl on his heels.

**Time warp #3**

Zane bends over to catch his breath. Crystal is crawling along behind him.

"Why...this...bird..."

"Why does this bird fly so fast? I do not know." Zane completes her sentence.

Zane jogs foreward a bit, seeing Lloyd's 'Secret treehouse'. He gasps.

"Crystal."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Look..."

"Woah..."

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic!" Lloyd exclaims from a table being carried by a few hypnobrai.

The falcon screeches, and nods off to the direction of the monestary.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend." Zane answers it, and runs back.

"More running?!" Crystal complains.

**Time warp #4. Back at the monestary. Next day.**

"Where are you boys going?" Jade asks the guys, as they're running out of the monestary.

"Zane supposedly 'stumbled upon' Lloyd's secret treehouse-" Kai starts to explain.

"DID SOMEONE SAY LLOYD?" Bryan appears with his crossbow.

"No, you can't come with us. Ninja business only." Cole explains.

"That's not gonna stop me."

"Bryan, we should leave this to them." Crystal comes and pats his head.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Bryan. Leave it to them."

"F_i-i-i_ne."

"Good luck guys. Jay, don't get yourself any more bruises."

"Will do, Jade!" Jay runs off with a thumbs up.

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Bryan asks boredly.

"Video games?" Crystal suggests.

"Heck yeah." Bryan answers.

**Time warp #5. It's evening now.**

"BURN IT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Crystal jumps up suddenly.

"What was what?" Bryan asks.

"Probably an excuse to get out of losing." Jade chuckles.

"No seriously...does anyone smell smoke?"

"GUYS! THERE'S A FIRE!" Jon runs in.

"I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO NOW LET'S GET SOME WATER!" Crystal runs around.

"Wait, why should we help these guys? They're the reason _our_ home burnt down." Bryan asks Crystal.

"Because we're nice, forgiving people! NOW GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET TO WORK FINDING WATER!" Crystal answers.

"THE FIRE'S TOO BIG!" Jon yells.

"KEEP TRYING!" Crystal encourages.

"THERE'S NO USE!" Jade yells back.

**Time warp #6. The ninjas fly back on flame.**

The four left behind are sitting on the courtyard, looking sad.

"We're too late!" Kai observes their charred home.

"Who was it though, those guys or the snakes?" Jay asks.

"I don't know, but I don't think they did it." Zane pipes up.

"Rocky!" Cole exclaims.

Flame lands and Cole runs off to help the dragons.

"Our home..." Kai says sadly.

"How do you like karma biting you in the butt, huh?" Bryan asks Kai with a sneer.

"Shard, Put this out." Zane commands his dragon.

"Oh well yeah we could've used the dragon why didn't I think of that?" Crystal asks herself, facepalming.

"The training equipment, gone." Zane states in disbelief.

"Our video games! Gone!" Jay exclaims, hugging Bryan. Bryan is somewhat weirded out, but he too, is sad the games are gone.

"They stole their staff back." Sensei states the obvious.

"You don't say?" Jade mumbles to herself.

"What do we do now?" Cole asks.

Kai picks up a bit of charred brick and crushes it in his hand.

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, _none of this would've happened_!" Kai yells at Zane.

"Kai..." Sensei warns.

"Dude, easy." Bryan tries to comfort Kai. Somehow.

"No. Sensei, he's right. And don't think you're off the hook either!" Cole exclaims at Zane and Crystal, Jon, Bryan, and Jade.

"Well to me we're even. You let our home burn down and we let yours burn down. Can't we be happy?" Bryan asks the angry ninjas. Crystal slaps him upside the head.

"This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this." Zane suggests.

"A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it?! _EVERYTHING IS GONE-!_" Cole yells at Zane

"_ENOUGH!_" Wu yells. "We are all at fault. Zane, Bryan, and Jon are your brothers. Jade and Crystal are your sisters. Apologize at once."

"I'm sorry guys, I-" Kai starts.

"Zane? Crystal?" Jay asks.

"Let's hear it..." Bryan coaxes them.

"Where'd they go?" Cole asks.

Sensei Wu turns to see Zane and Crystal flying off on shard.

**Time warp #...I lost track.**

Bryan sighs uncomfortably. "Uh, what are we eating again?"

Cole grunts. "Ugh. Mud newt."

"Not bad for something that lives underground..." Jade tries to lighten the mood.

"WHAT? AAH! Ugh!" Jay spits out what he was chewing, throws the rest of it on the ground, and tosses a rock into a can a few feet away, making it. "Yay! A new high sc-c-score!"

Rocky shakes his head in disappointment at Jay.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have." Wu explains.

"What _do _we have? Our home was gone..." Cole asks.

"Don't like karma, huh Cole?" Bryan asks with a sneer, which is interrupted by him almost puking. Jon and Kai chuckle quietly.

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss...is Zane." Kai explains.

"Yeah. I miss Zane." Jay states.

Nya and Jade look up. "Zane?" "Crystal?"

"Yeah. Zane. Y'know, white ninja? The smart-strange one?" Jay explains to Nya.

"You see something Jade?" Jon asks.

"No, ZANE!" "Crystal!" Nya points to Zane and Jade points to Crystal as they hike down the hill together.

"ZANE!" Kai, Cole, and Jay crowd around the two.

"CRYS!" Bryan, Jon, and Jade crowd around the crowd.

"Oh, guys, we're so sorry for everything we said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible." Jay explains to Zane, Crystal, Bryan, Jo...yadayadayada those guys. **(By this point in the writing I'm really tired and the episode's almost done. So Yay.)**

"You don't need to apologize." Crystal explains.

"What about all those awful things we said? Isn't that why you guys left?" Kai asks.

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and we followed it." Zane explains with a glance at Crystal.

"That's definitely Zane." Cole deducts oh so brilliantly.

"_GROUP HUG!_" Crystal shouts, and everyone becomes a big hug.

"We're happy to have you back." Nya says.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asks.

They all laugh happily. Except for Bryan. He's grumpy for who knows why.

"Yes, Zane. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei explains.

"But I already made it." Zane expains. Everyone looks confused.

"Come on, I wanna show you what we found." Crystal walks off, beconing.

"I think you will all be pleased." Zane explains, trailing next to Crystal.

Everyone follows them.

**Last time warp!**

"I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon." Zane starts.

"It's like it's telling him where to go." Crystal explains. The group walks around a rock to reveal...

A ship lodged in the sand, outlined by the setting sun.

"Our new home." Zane gestures to the ship.

Everyone gasps in suprise.

"That is so BA."

"My goodness."

"Oh, so cool!"

"Do I smell..._pie_?" Jay asks Zane.

"Cobbler berry." Crystal explains.

"I also made myrtle berry, and apple, and-"

"HaH!" Bryan exclaims happily.

Jay takes a deep breath, and lets out a tear. "Ahh..."

"WHAHAHAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"SO MUCH SMEEL!" **(I don't know I can't make out what Nya says xD)**

The group exclaims as they run happily to the ship.

"I am proud of you both." Sensei explains to Crystal and Zane. "One day, Zane, I promise, we will find your family."

"But...I've already found them." Zane looks out at the group tripping over themselves to get to the dining room, and at Crystal beaming up at him. Wu smiles.

"I think there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane." Wu explains.

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?"

"It's too early to tell. But if it's in your path, you will know. Both of you." Sensei winks at Crystal. "Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

The three wander over to the ship, intent on eating some good food.

**A/N**

**FINALLY DONE! WHOO!**

**Hey I have a question.**

**Who do you think Crystal's gonna be with?**

**Just answer in a review.**

**Unless I've told you.**

**Then you can't answer.**

**But the correct answer will be revealed! (Later!)**

**BYE NOW!**

**Edit: Sorry guys. I thought I uploaded this yesterday.**


	7. Episode 3: Snakebit

**THE NEW AGE**

**Yay, I didn't save, and my computer crashed, so I get to re-write. **

**I'm debating weather or not to do "1-chapter-a-week" Thing. I would do 1 episode per chapter, which is about 2,000-6,000 words depending on the episode.**

**I would like some feeback. This is one of my favorite episodes...**

**SO here's chapter 7; episode 3; Snakebit.**

The beautiful sun rises over the canyon where the ninja's new home is located. All is peaceful and quie-

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG goes a gong. "EVIL DOESN'T SLEEP AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!"

All _was_ peaceful and quiet.

"RRRGH!"  
"Aggh."

"5 more minutes..."

"_groan_..."

"In order to reach your full potential, you must greet each day as an oppurtunity."

"ZZzzz..."

"AAAG."

"OKAY! Okay. We're up." Kai grumbles in response and hops off his bunk bed.

"Bryan, wake up." Crystal nudges his foot.

"But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of _rest_?" Kai asks with a yawn, trying to open the blinds. They fall off the window. Kai looks down sleepily, trying to figure out what happened.

"Bryan, wake _UP._" Jade now tries to wake Bryan.

Cole grunts and cracks his back. "You call that _rest_? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress."

"We were up so late, talkin' 'bout how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time." Jay starts, trying to get water out for his toothbrush. He turns the tap, and sand plops out onto his toothbrush. Jay, being half awake and yabbering his mouth off, doesn't notice and proceedes to try to brush his teeth. "Since the Serpentine burnt down the monestary I'm just glad we have a roof over our head-BLECK! PTTOO!" Jay coughs in disgust and spits out his toothpaste. Jade laughs, giving up on waking the lump of a person.

"BRYAN!" Crystal punches him in the stomach.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WAKE UP! Geez you sleep soundly."

"What is our lesson today Sensei?" Zane asks Sensei, stretching out. "Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of the- GUAAH!" Zane jumps, breaking some floorboards underneath him. He coughs, and Bryan chuckles.

"I think today's lesson will be...chores." Sensei decides.

"_CHORES_?!" The ninjas ask.

"Do they have to do it too?" Jay whines, pointing at Jon, Jade, Bryan, and Crystal, who is trying to pull Zane out of the newfound hole.

"Ninja fight, Sensei, they do not clean." Cole states, trying to sway the man.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return, all of you." Sensei answers, turning to leave. "And put your backs into it!" He adds, banging the gong once more and leaving.

Cole turns to help Crystal pull Zane out of the floor. "I got it Col-" Crystal starts, but Cole pulls Zane out before she finishes.

Kai moans. "Aaahhh. This place is gonna take _forever_ to clean and fix up!"

"Unless we put _more_ than our backs into it. Eh?" Jay walks over, winking.

"BRYAN!"

"ZZzzzz..."

"Don't cheat...please." Crystal begs.

**Time...er...montage!**

Crystal is sorting out pots and jugs and barrels in a room when Cole jumps in, fully dressed and with his hood up.

"Ninja, GO!"

"COLE!"

Cole does Spinjitzu and moves everything outside, complete with a little sign that says "garage sale".

Kai and Zane flip into a room where Bryan and Jon are furiously scrubbing at the walls. Zane twirls his shurikens and throws them into the opposite wall. The shurikens immediately ice the room over.

"Hey, thanks Zane!"

Kai takes out his sword and lights it on fire. The ice starts to melt.

"NINJA, GO!"

"NINJA, GO!" Zane and Kai both do spinjitzu and whirl around to the other side of the room, melting the ice and cleaning up the water. Bryan and Jon both fistbump them.

"Awesome, bro."

Jade and Cole are helplessly tapping at a small important-looking box with a sledgehammer, trying to fix it. Jay walks in and whips a sheet off of a big metal box with lots of levers and buttons and lights. He whirls his nunchucks and smacks it, instantly turning on the power. Jade and Cole look up to see the lights on, and hi-five, thinking they fixed it.

Cole, Zane, Kai, Jade, and Jon all help pull the sails open. They release, leaving a big cloud of dust behind.

"Ninja, GO!" Jay spinjitzu's the dust off the ship.

**Finish montage!~**

Nya and Sensei Wu come into the newly-claimed "game room", where they find it all clean and sparkly. They also find everyone playing video games, with Bryan in the lead and Crystal sulking in the corner.

"What took you so long?" Kai turns and asks them.

"Wow. This place looks...amazing! You guys did all this?" Nya praises.

"SENSEIIIIII, THEY CHEATEDDDD!" Crystal whines.

"Shush, Crystal." Bryan hisses.

"Ninja don't just fight, Nya, we clean." Cole states matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh, you have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" Sensei states.

"Probably not." Crystal grumbles. Nya walks over to a window, and sees a large car come zooming into view, honking its horn.

"Looks like we're about to have some visitors. And loud ones at that." Nya states to everyone.

"Aww, it's my parents...please, if they start yappin', just don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit! And if you start talking, then they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone and before you know it and it's not even-" Jay starts, but is shortly interrupted by Kai.

"_WE GET IT_! They talk a lot!"

"Cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom..." Crystal mumbles. Cole, Jon, Jade, Bryan, and Kai chuckle.

**Outside~**

The car skids to a stop, bumping into Cole's 'garage sale'.

"Ohp! Take a note Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper! Oh, would you look at all this great stuff!" The male starts, realizing what he bumped into. "They can't just get rid of it! Heheh. We should've brought the trailer, Edna."

"This ain't a flea market, Ed, we're here for Jay." Edna responds, taking off her goggles.

"How's that? _Didja take the note?_" Ed asks, avoiding the question.

"I'm writing it down, Ed." Edna scribbles something on a notepad with a red pencil.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here...?" Jay askes dodgedly.

"Ohh, look, it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we've heard from you!" Edna coos.

"Ma," Jay starts, walking over toward them with the rest of the group in tow. "I called you _two days_ ago."

"We-he-ha-ell, it's not soon enough, son! When are ya comin' out to the junkyard, you say you're coming, and-and you don't...?" Ed starts with a laugh, asking Jay.

"Daaaaad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends...?" Jay asks, wanting to avoid the question.

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard." Edna explains to the group. "Ohhh, and who are you?" Edna asks Jade, walking over to her. "Oh, you are so cute!" Edna coos in adoration. "You are just my son's type!"

"_MOOOOOM!_" Jay whines through clenched teeth.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" Jade starts happily. "I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour! He worked very hard on it." Jay's eyes widen and makes the 'cut' motion across his neck.

"_WE'D LOVE A TOUR_!" Ed and Edna exclaim.

Jay sighs and glares at Jade. Jade looks around innocently.

**Time warp~ Jay brings his parents into the bridge to finish up the tour.**

"And this is the bridge." Jay guesters around, happy. Most of the group is wandering around checking dials and things. "This extends into a parascope," Jay exclaims, pulling the metal pole down and quick-looks through it. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago." He leans away from it, pushing it into a spin. "And this," Jay points to an intimidating machine. "If a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night,"

"A nerve-apparatus to read thei minds?" Edna asks.

"An audio appliance to make 'em talk?" Ed suggests, raising his hand.

"No, a cappuccino machine." Jay puts a blue cup under the dispenser, and turns it on."

"HAHA! Amazing, son! We're so proud of you!~" Ed coos.

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Cole asks Jay

"WAT BUTTON?!" Bryan exclaims.

"Heheh. It's not _ready_ yet." Jay says through clenched teeth, glaring at Cole.

"Ooh! What's the button?" Edna asks.

"Can I touch it?" Bryan asks Jay.

"He and Jade working on a special defense system." Crystal explains.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs!" Kai exclaims, fist-pumping.

"Really? What does it do _can I help_?" Ed walks over, crouching down and moving towards the button.

"No, it's okay, I don't need your help dad, let's just...leave it alone, okay?" Jay says, pushing his dad away gently and patting the button. "Heeeey, look at the time!" Jay says, closing his eyes and raising his wrist as to look at his non-existant watch. "Don't you need to get back before it gets dark?" Jay asks his parents and lovingly pushes them toward the door. "I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there!"

"Oh, I suppose we...could get back..." Ed says, sadly.

"Edna," Jade comes over beside Jay and leans on his shoulder, "It was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time!" Jade says this with as serious a face as one could ever muster.

"Ohh, if you thought that was good," Edna walks over to Jay and Jay smiles nervously. "Wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Jay's face instantly turns pained. He sighs. "SNAKES, MA, _SNAKES_!"

"Okay, we're going, we're going!" Edna says as she and Ed turn to leave. Everyone files outside to bid them farewell.

"So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?" Edna asks Jay hopefully.

"Yes, I promise!" Jay promises, annoyed. "But only if you leave!" **(That was pretty rude, Jay D:)** "I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Eh, your headlights are working, right?" Jay asks cautiously. Ed turns the headlights on full, and everyone groans at the extreme brightness.

"Eheheh. Like 'em? I used a 'lil extra juice!" Ed boasts and turns the lights off. "BYE SON! I COULDN'T BE MORE PROUD!"

"A-And bring Jade with you, will ya? I can see why you like her."

"Moooom!" Jay and Jade blush and Jay groans.

"Now that they have left," Sensei starts, walking beside Jay, "Perhaps Jay can teach us the art of...Kissing...pillows..._pfft_!"

Jay yells in frustration and storms off into the ship, while everyone laughs their head off.

**Next morning; Jay is working on 'the button'**

Kai, Zane, and Bryan walk past, holing bits and pieces of things.

"Sure got a lot of _junk_ piling up." Kai states, loudly.

"If only there was a place to _get rid of it_..."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus!" Jay exclaims.

Cole walks by, faking a phone call to his parents. "Hi mom and dad! Of course! I'd love to visit! What kind of son would I be if I didn't want-"

Jay interrupts him with a laugh. "Hahaha-I-I know what you're trying to do. Okayloo-look" Jay spazzes, "I might have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate!" He exclaims.

Jade walks in calmly. "Hey Jay."

"Heheh- hi, Jade..." Jay wipes some oil off of his face and sighs dreamily."

"You gonna visit your parents today?" She turns and grabs some wires.

"S-sure am! Just about to leave..." Jay lies.

"Tell them I said hi!" She commands and leaves. Zane, Bryan, Cole, and Kai all stare at Nya in wonderment, then they turn to glares at Jay.

"WHAT? So my plate's not _that_ full!"

**Outside. The ninjas are chattering with their dragons, and the rest are watching them.**

"C'mon, Wisp, it'll be a quick visit. Just in-and-out, nothing more." Jay urges his dragon, which is looking down on Jay with a paitence so great. Sensei walks out from behind the dragon with a thermometer bigger than his body **(Wonder what he did with THAT), **and says, "It is as I suspected. The dragons are molting, they're shedding their scales."

"Whadasthatmean?" Jay asks. **('What does that mean?' is what he said)**

"Every adolescent dragon goes into a transformation before it becomes an adult." Wu states.

"So kind of like dragon puberty?" Bryan asks. Crystal slaps him upside the head.

"We must allow them to migrate East to the spirit coves for their transformation." Wu ignores Bryan's comment.

"Will we see them again?" Jay asks him sadly.

"It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path." Wu responds.

"Rocky's going east?" Cole asks, devastated. "Say it isn't so, Rocky." Cole begs his dragon.

"Well, I guess I gotta go on this loooong walk, all by myself...sure would be nice to have com-pa-nyyyy..." Jay walks over toward Jade. Jade nods.

"OF COURSE WE'LL GO, BUDDY!" Cole exclaims happily.

"I could use a break!" Kai states.

"All you had to do was ask!" Zane exlaims.

Jay shakes his head sadly and sighs.

**On the road.**

Wu is playing the beautiful flute.

Jay sighs. "Of all the days to lose our ride..."

"That flute," Crystal walks faster to keep pace with Sensei. "You've never told us why it's so special."

"Long ago there were many flutes. Created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago has forgotten its ancestor's wisdom, and now this is the only one." Sensei whirls around and plays the flute right in Jay's face.

"I get the lesson." Jay says, walking ahead of everyone. "Respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. BOY, you guys are laying it on _thick_."

Wu chuckles. "Perhaps you are hearing only what you need to hear."

Jay stops at the entrance to "Ed & Edna's scrap n' junk".

"What is it?" Jade walks up to him.

"It's quiet." Jay states.

"So?" Bryan asks, irratibly.

"My family's never quiet." Jay flips up his hood and runs into the yard. Everyone follows, with the ninjas flipping up their hoods as well. Jay runs over to a fridge where muffed cries are coming out of and kicks the door open.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Jay exclaims, because his parents are chained up and duct-taped. He rips the tape off of his parent's mouth.

"Oh sssweetheart, you came!"

"Oh you gotta get outta here! You shouldn'ta come it's the sssssssnakes!"

"The Fangpyre! Anything they bite turns to snake!" Crystal exclaims.

"I wonder if I bite anything hard enough, it'll turn to me..." Bryan trails off dreamily.

Nya edges slowly away from him. A giant crane/wrecking ball with a face and some Fangpyre appear from everywhere.

"Uhh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?..." Cole asks. The crane swings toward the group.

"DUCK!" Jay pushes his parents away.

"HIDE!" Crystal urges Jade, Jon, and Bryan to a hiding spot.

"Oh. Thanksssssssss ssssson!" Ed thanks Jay.

"LLOYD!" Crystal observes Lloyd atop a mountain of trash.

"HELLO, UNCLE. And Crystal. Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I see you've brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash! MUHAHAHAHA!" **(Did ANYONE ELSE notice that he just undermined himself?)**

"What, did you spend all week coming up with that?" Crystal mocks. Everyone laughs.

"If we want to turn your parents back," Nya starts, but is interrupted by Jade exclaiming because one of the rocks bit her. "And Jade...We need the anti-venom in the staff!"

"SECOND DOSE, TO THE DIRT!" Cole yells and points to the wrecking ball.

"Easier said than done, sis. We're a bit outnumbered." Kai takes out his sword and pushes Nya to where Jade, Wu, Crystal, Bryan, and Jon are hiding.

"Nobody messes with _my_ family! Ninja, GO!" Jay runs toward nine snakes, hits the ground with his nunchucks, knocks them down, then runs to another group and spinjitzu's them away. He runs toward the wrecking ball, and does an awesome duck under it that would surely win a luau game. The ball gets stuck behind a post.

"NINJA, GO!" The rest of the ninja follow in Jay's wake, spinjitzu-ing all the snakes left over.

Lloyd turns a radio on to heavy rock.

"YOUNG NEPHEW! MUST I TEACH YOU WHOS SIDE YOU SHOULD BE ON?!" Wu exclaims, trying to be heard over the noise.

Lloyd turns it up louder. "Sorry uncle. CAN'T HEAR YOUU!"

"Ninja, GO!" All the ninjas spinjitzu-chase three snakes behind a pile of tires and junk. They stop, because the ground is suddenly rumbling.

"Eaugh! What is that thing?!" Jay exclaims, because a giant green statue with glowy red eyes and nunchucks came around the corner.

"I-it was supposed to be in your honor, son, but eh-do you like it?" Ed asks Jay.

"Thanks, but NO THANKS!" Jay exclaims, running away from it with the rest of the ninja. **(Wow. Jay's pretty mean to his parents.)**

The thing slams its nunchucks down onto the place where the ninjas were standing moments before. Suddenly, the giant crane turns around.

"Ohhhh, why'd you have to be born in a junkyard?" Cole complains to Jay.

"I know, tell me about it!" Jay exclaims. The ball swings around, kicking up a cloud of dust. The ninjas all land a few yards away, but...

"Uhh, wasn't there four of us?"

Jay is on top of the wercking ball. He does an awesome backflip and kicks the driver out of the cockpit. The controls hiss at him.

"Uhh, let's see if I can work this." Jay pulls a lever.

The giant...statue-thing swings its nunchucks at the ninjas. Cole catches it and pushes it up with his scythe.

"Don't worry! I've got it!" Cole strains, buckling under the weight. Jay swings the ball around and knocks the giant statue over into a pile of scrap.

"I told you, I had it!" Cole says, annoyed.

"...RETREAT!" Lloyd yells, stepping onto a platform of the Rattlecopter with Fangtom.

"He's getting away with the staff!" Nya yells, running out of the hiding place. Everyone else wanders out, too.

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons..." Jay says.

"It'ssssssss okay, ssssssssson." Ed leans on Jay's shoulder.

"There is still a way." Wu states.

"HOW?" Jay asks, confused.

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential! Once it is in tune with the focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"AUGH! This is not the time to be cryptic!" Jay exclaims, angrily.

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane says.

"Uhh, you following that?" Bryan asks.

"Ohh, don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick!" Kai says, looking at his sword.

"Jay, concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you! Imagine you're taking flight." Wu instructs.

"Do you understand that?" Bryan asks.

"No, but I'm gonna try." Jay says. Some fancy moves later, Jay's sitting in the cockpit of a fancy attack jet. "WOOOAH! HAHA! DID I JUST DO THAT?"

"WAT?!" Bryan exclaims.

Each of the ninja, in turn, Kai, Zane, and Cole, all turn their weapons to vehicles. Jay takes off.

"WHOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOO!"

The rest of the ninja follow him in their vehicles on land.

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Bryan asks Sensei hopefully.

"I wish." He responds.

Jay flies by the pipsqueak and the snake.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Lloyd asks Fangtom.

"Oops, overshot that a bit." Jay turns around. "I've got him in my sights. Time to see what this baby can do..." He puts his fist down, throwing the cockpit open, making the jet spazz randomly everywhere past the snake and the kid.

"...THE STAFF!"

"I got it?" Jay questions himself, looking at the golden object in his hands. "I GOT IT! HAHAHA!" His jet suddenly turns to nunchucks again. "Uh-oh...AHHHHH!"

"JAY! YOU HAVE TO CONCENTRATE!" Kai yells up to him.

"AAAHHHAHAHaAAAA! I CAAAAAN'T!"

"I think we're gonna have to catch him!" Cole yells to the others. "I got him! I got him!"

"No, I got him." Kai moves in front of them.

"He's mine!" Zane bursts between the two. The turmoil causes them to make their weapons turn back into weapons.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-oh. Nice catch!" Jay lands beside Jade, who is driving Ed and Edna's car with everyone (including Ed and Edna) in the back.

"Ohh, I knew I liked thissssss girl!" Edna coos.

Fangdom urges his army to chase the grounded ninjas.

"Huuh? Why won't it work!?" Kai exclaims, shaking the weapon.

"Your weapon is merely an extention of your mind!" Wu says as they pull up beside them. "If your mind is inmobile, so is your weapon!" Sensei states.

"Oh boy! Oh gosh, oh golly, oh **(die?)**. Get in boys!" Ed hisses.

"We have to get back to headquarters!" Jay exclaims.

**At headquarters**

"Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you." Nya says to Jade, Ed, and Edna.

"Man the stations. Everyone!" Jay commands as they all move into the bride.

"Uhh, Jay? We better hurry!" Kai yells at him.

"I've been waiting for this...Bryan?" Jay asks the man.

"HEhehehehehe button!" Bryan mashes the button.

"They're gaining on us!" Kai warns them.

"Drink this." Nya gives Jade, Ed, and Edna glasses with the anti-venom.

"Bottom's up." Ed says, as they all drink it and get fixed.

"Huh?" Jay pushes the button repeatedly. "I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this it's supposed to work!"

"Uhh, son? Maybe I can help."

"Dad! You're okay!"

"Heh. You're darn tootin'! Oh, let's have a look...uhh...that should do it! Now try it!"

Jay pushes the button. The back and front of the ship's attatchments turn around to reveal...ROCKET BOOSTERS! The ship's sails unfurl, and the ship flies up into the air.

"NO NO NO NO!" Lloyd exclaims, cut short because of a coughing fit.

The ship tilts, and Nya drops the staff off the side. Jon runs over and catches her. He smiles. She smiles back.

**Later that evening**

Jay is out on deck with his parents. The sun is setting beautifully off to the side.

"We'll get you back to the junkyard as soon as we see the coast is clear. But...stay as long as you like. It's nice having you here." Jay says to his parents.

"Aw. Take a note, Edna. Out of all our inventions, this one is the greatest." Ed says, hugging his son and winking.

"I already know, dear." Edna says, tossing the notebook away, and grabbing the family into a hug.

**A/N**

**DONE! Woop woop! It would be nice if you reviewed. I mean, it would be amazing. I would like SOME feedback on how I'm doing. Even criticism! Everything is accepted! Next chapter coming next week, or on Tuesday.**


	8. Episode 4 part 1: Never trust a Snake

**The New Age**

**Without further bother, here it is.**

"WAKE UP MADAFAKAS" Crystal shouts as she storms into the guy's room.

"SHUT UP, CRYS..." Cole groans and gets up.

Bryan snores on, and Zane twitches and moves around.

"Crystal" Jade starts, "Why'd you wake up the guys first?"

"Because, they need awakening. And I promised Wu to wake them up..." Crystal confesses.

"Honestly, you're worse at waking us up than Wu. At least Sensei _tries_ to be subtle..." Jay states, drowsily getting out of bed.

"Ah! AHH!" Zane sits up suddenly, knocking Kai's bunk.

"Zane?" Crystal asks as she walks over, patting his head.

"Ohhhh, sleeping in, are we?" Jay asks.

"And like Bryan's not?" Jon asks as he drags Bryan out of bed and tries to toss him over the side of the boat.

"You're gonna be late for training." Kai tell him as he walks over toward the closet.

Screams of hate can be heard in the distance, followed by the sounds of splashing, laughing, and feet pounding on the deck.

"Well that'll teach him...oh wait...nothing ever does." Crystal assumes.

"Well...how...how come no one awakened me?" Zane asks.

"Crystal tried. Seemed like you didn't want us to-" Kai gets interrupted by a string of curse words and more running.

"JON GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Bryan yells, hot on Jon's tail.

Jon rushes in quickly and hides behind Crystal. "Hide me."

"WHERE'S JON?!" An obviously angry and soaked Bryan storms into the doorway.

"Behind me." Crystal states.

"Why...?" Jon asks, feeling like he's been stabbed in the neck.

"...You look like you were having some dream." Kai finishes his thought.

"How do I know this isn't a dream ei-" Zane asks but is cut short because of Cole slamming a pillow into his face.

"Did that feel like a dream?"

"No. Thank you for your help..."

Everyone chuckles lightly, gets dressed, and heads out on deck.

* * *

"Heheh. A little slow today, huh?" Bryan observes from Zane's walking.

"What did you dream about?" Crystal asks him.

"I saw the falcon." Zane states, recalling the dream.

"Woah, Zane, everytime you see that bird, something crazy happens." Jay tells him.

"ALRIGHT." Wu states, making Jade, Jay, and Crystal jump. "Stretches. First, the Swooping Crane." Wu steps in front of everyone, making the Crane pose. Everyone copies him.

"This time" Zane whispers to the group, "He showed me the Green Ninja."

"THE GREEN NINJA?!" The others announce in shock.

Wu turns around to find everyone in ridiculous poses. "That looks like the shocked monkey. Bad form. More focus." He turns around and everyone resumes their pose.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that, spill the beans!" Jade whispers to Zane.

**(Okay I realized in the original release/DVD (not Netflix) Cole's voice actor says this but Kai's character mouths it.)** "Yeah, what else didja see?" Cole asks.

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon!" Zane exclaims quietly.

"No ship Sherlock..." Bryan groans.

"Yeah, that's what the prophecy said, the Green Ninja was destined to fight the Dark Lord. But didja get the chance to see which one was him?"

"Yeah!"

"Didja see?"

"I could not tell. He shared attributes each one of us posses. Also some other strange ones I do not understand." Zane states.

"NAOW" Wu starts, making Crystal jump again. "Pinching Crab." Wu ducks down in a semi-squat and everyone copies.

"Well, tell us everything!" Jon whispers past Crystal to Zane. Crystal bops him on the head.

"And don't spare any details. There has to be a clue to finding out which one of us is going to be the Green Nin-OWOWOWOW _HEY_!" Kai's ridiculously spiky hair gets pulled on by Wu.

"What was so important to ignore my teaching?" Wu asks, already knowing the answer.

"Uhh, nothing!"

"It was nothing Sensei."

"Yeah, we don't talk when you teach."

"Yeah right."

"Shut it, Crystal."

"Everyone was paying attention!"

"Since you all appear to be lacking focus, you can all share in the punishment."

"WHAT?!"

"PUNISHMENT?"

"DO THEY" Kai starts, pointing at Jon, Bryan, Jade, and Crystal, "HAVE TO, TOO?"

"_No_ free time and _NO_ video games! The rest of the day can be used for training. And _tomorrow_, for that matter."

"_Training_?...For how long!?" Kai whines as Wu walks toward the Bridge.

"Until you can answer this simple question: What is the best way to defeat your enemy?"

"That's easy!" Bryan scoffs.

"With a sword!"

"Your fists!"

"SPINJITZU!"

"Tornado of Creation?"

"BY WITS!"

"By strength!"

"By becoming their friend..." Crystal murmurs silently, nobody noticing her solemn look.

Wu sighs and continues walking. "Pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you...Bryan, Crystal, Jade, Jon..."

Bryan looks up guiltily, as he was a few feet away from video games.

"Come with me."

"Wh-what are we gonna do?" Crystal asks nervously.

"You will help clean the Bounty." Wu explains.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Bryan goes all Darth Vader-ey on Wu.

* * *

**(Okay. This is put in here for reasons you will soon find out.)**

Lloyd, riding on a Rattlecopter with Fangtom, is on his way to leading the Fangpyre army to war with the Hypnobrai.

"The Hypnobrai..." Lloyd mocks. "Now, to teach them a lesson for betraying LLOYD! GARMADON! Uhh, do your thing, Fangpyre. I let you out of your hole for a reason."

"ATTACK!"

The two armies meet, with Fangtom staring at Skales.

Suddenly, a record scratch.

"SKALES, MY OLD CHUM!" Fangtom exclaims. "I didn't think I'd be fighting _you_!" His other head adds. "Hmm, moved up in the world, have we?"

"If it isn't the _Fangpyre_! Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on us! I'm glad it is a _friend_."

"Wait." Lloyd starts, looking concerned. "I thought you were enemies. Not _FRIENDS_!"

"We were at war," "But seeing that Skales is now leading them," "Well, I don't see why we can't become."

"If you had released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or _heaven forbid_ the Anacondrai, then we would've had a _tussle_." Skales waves his hand dismally at Lloyd.

"A tussle? A TUSSLE?! BUT I'M LLOYD GARMADON! BRINGER OF EEEEVIL!"

"Heheh. What should we do with him?"

"I could turn him" "Into one of us."

"MMMMMMMM, Nah, the little tyke is pretty useless."

"Hahah. What if you hypnotized him" "And make him think he's a pig?"

"That'd be pretty funny!"

Lloyd, having enough of this conversation, escapes the armies.

**A/N**

**Here's a little teaser. There's someone new coming up ssssssooon. HEHEHEHEH.**

**Bryan now kind of really sorta hates Jon. Heheh. Oops.**


	9. Episode 4 part 2: Never trust a Snake

**The New Age**

**Here it is. Someone new's coming! Someone who everyone will love and hate. Someone, somewhere...(cough)Serpentine(cough)**

**Sorry for short chappy**

**I'm a bit sick at the moment**

"If you had released the Condstrictai, the Venomari, or _heaven forbid_ the _Anacondrai_, then we would've had a tussle..."

Lloyd scoffs and treks slowly through the blazing hot desert, looking at his map. He is set on finding the Anacondrai tomb, the most feared Serpentine of them all.

"I found it!"

He looks up to see a giant serpent-fang-shaped rock jutting out of the sand. He quickly runs over and brushes some dirt off the front door.

"The Anacondrai..." He says to himself. "The most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all! Heh, if they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get! MU-HU-HU-HU-HA-HA-HA!"

Lloyd throws open the doors, clicks his flashlight on, and walks in cautiously. The flashlight shines on piles of bones. A black mass jumps just out of the way of the beam.

As Lloyd walks around, a pair of eyes appear behind him, turning into a large, purple snake.

Lloyd looks at the snake and jumps to the side. "AAAH!" He bumps into another person, who catches him.

"G-Let go of me!"

"My sincerest apologies young man..." The giant purple snake clears his throat and picks up the flashlight. He hisses at the entity behind him. "Off." The entity sticks out its snake tongue in defiance.

The entity drops Lloyd and ducks next to the snake, staring at Lloyd in awe, amazement, and shock.

"Due to our..._unfortunate_ appearance, we tend to have an unsettleing effect on people. I do believed you dropped _this_," The snake hands Lloyd the flashlight. "There you are."

"Uh, oh, eh...th-thank you..." Lloyd looks nervously between the entity and the snake. The entity pokes at his hand.

"Wh-what happened to the others?" Lloyd asks the purple guy, and snatches his cape away from the entity.

"Poor unfortuante souls, all those years locked away, nothing to eat...must've slowly starved away until they were just scales and bones."

Lloyd looks over toward a rumbling noise, and shines the light on the entity. It shrugged.

"And who may you be my little appetiz-" The snake starts, but gets kicked in the tail by the entity. "I mean, friend?"

"Lloyd Garmadon. Son of Lord Garmadon. And future dark ruler!" Lloyd smiles happily.

"Oh, haha, how deliciously evil!" The snake chuckles and smiles. "If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots!"

"And uh...HEY! Who are you?" Lloyd ducks away from the entity about to poke him in the eye.

"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth." Pythor bows.

"And you?" Lloyd turns to the entity.

"Hmm? Oh. Abbey."

"And since you've freed us, we're eternally in your service."

"Really? You're not gonna trick me?" Lloyd asks

"Hey, he's smarter than the last guy who-"

"Quiet!" Pythor hisses at Abbey. "Why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Pythor explains to Lloyd.

"WOAH! I HARDLY HAVE ANY FRIENDS, TOO!" Lloyd exclaims happily. Abbey laughs.

"You...hahha...YOU DON'T SAY?" Abbey exclaims, somewhat sarcastic.

"Hey! How'd you like to be my loyal henchmen? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai _and_ the Fangpyre, and I'm lookin' to get a little revenge on some ninja, too."

While Lloyd jabbers his mouth off, Abbey and Pythor look at what he has. She points to the map of tombs.

"I LLLOVE REVENGE!" Pythor exclaims, looking excited.

"You know, Floyd," Abbey starts,

"It's Lloyd." Lloyd corrects.

"Whatever. I'm feelin' like this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She pats his back.

The Ninja are out on deck, still training. The other four are watching them.

"Nnh. Anybody got a solution?" Cole asks.

"Zane. You're smart. What's the answer? **(This is one of my favorite things Kai says.)**

"I do not no, but I sense that Sensei is going to keep us here until we work together and find an answer."

"That bothers me" Cole says, twirling a staff. "Because while we're here training, that means the enemy is playing." He makes his point by slamming his staff on the deck.

Meanwhile, the enemy is _literally_ playing.

"Heheh. You're the best henchmen a mastermind could ever have."

"Oh, _please_."

"You're the best mastermind a _henchmen_ could ever have!"

"Why is it that you have no friends?" Abbey asks him.

"Well, I could've had friends back at Darkly's, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again! Muh-hu-hu-ha-ah!" Lloyd chuckles evilly.


End file.
